Upholding the Family Honor: The Double-Dreams (02)
by Annie Bell
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione find out Durmstrang is coming, Ron isn't to happy...the Durmstrang kids get on their ship, and while they are sleeping, a the same dream occurs with two people! R/R!


Upholding the Family Honor, Chapter Two: The Double-Dealing Dreams

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it! Durmstrang, coming here? What's Dumbledore thinking?" asked Ron, who had become increasingly red in the face.

"Oh, Ron, calm down, you know it can't be that bad." Said Hermione, who didn't think anything was quite as bad now that she was going out with Harry.

"Stuff it, Hermione!" retorted Ron. He was starting to think everything was worse than it was now that Hermione and Harry were together.

Harry looked at Ron, surprised. Ron had never acted like this before. _I wonder what's wrong with him. He never acts like this. Well, almost never. _Thought Harry, remembering the time in their third year when Ron had thought Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, had eaten his rat, Scabbers.

"In two days, no less! I mean, the year has barely started, so were going to spend the whole year with them! I can't believe this!" Ron continued.

Harry seeing that Ron was entering a danger zone, said quickly, "C'mon, Ron, we can go take a ride on my Firebolt, then you can show me some dives." 

Ron's face lit up. Immediately forgetting that Durmstrang was arriving in two days, he stood up, and said, "Hey, I wanted to try out the Wronski Feint, do you think I could?" 

Harry smiled. "Sure." 

"Great." Ron started walking to the entrance hall.

Hermione pulled Harry back. "Harry, I thought we were going to go to go on a walk tonight?" said Hermione, accusingly.

Harry looked guiltily at his girlfriend. He had totally forgotten. He still wasn't used to him and Hermione, and he was starting to wonder if he'd ever be.

"Oops, I'm sorry, I just had to get Ron cooled down," said Harry apologetically.

Hermione's face softened. "Yeah, I know, maybe we can go tomorrow." 

"Sure thing," said Harry. Then not knowing what to do, he bent down and gave her a hug. "See you later."

Harry then ran out of the Great Hall to go get his broomstick in the Gryffindor boys' dorm.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 

Sarah sighed. She was all packed. She was beginning to feel excited. She loved adventures. 

To anyone else, she looked as cool and calm as ever. Sarah never showed her emotions on her face. She had been brought up by different wizarding families, and had learned to never let her emotions show. Because if you did, people might ask questions. 

The only people who could tell when she was happy and sad were her friends. The six of them were closer than close, and were like brothers and sisters. The could tell almost everything about each other.

Sarah sat down on her bed thinking about the people she might meet when she got to Hogwarts. 

Then Lyndzi, Meredith, Chris, Nick, and Jett came into the room. 

"Where have you been? They are loading the trunks into the ship." Asked Meredith, sitting next to Sarah on the bed.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" asked Chris sitting on her other side.

"Oh, nothing is really _wrong, _but I was just thinking about the people we might meet at Hogwarts, besides Harry Potter." Said Sarah, a secretive smile playing on her lips.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about him!" Said Lyndzi, looking distressed.

The boys scowled.

"Don't worry, you guys will always be our favorite boys." Said Meredith smugly.

Chris smiled sarcastically. "He's probably taken anyway, ladies…you'll have to stick with us."

"Oh, I don't know," said Sarah teasingly, "he might not be."

Chris dropped his smile and turned away.

Sarah seeing this said, "Just kidding." 

"Well, we better go down to the ship, we're leaving I think." Said Jett, turning around quickly so his white blonde hair flew up a little.

"Okay, let's go." Said Nick.

The group made their way down to the grass in front of the huge dark stone castle, carrying Sarah's trunks behind them with magic, where a ship was waiting.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 

Once the group had boarded the ship, they all sat down in one of the cabins. The tilting of the boat as it whirled through the lakes was like a rocking cradle. Soon they were all sleeping peacefully, heads in each other's laps and legs sprawled out over other people.

Sarah, whose head was in Jett's lap, was halfway on the bunk, and a wooden chair. Chris, who was in the chair disagreed to this arrangement greatly, had fallen asleep, saying something about 'inconsiderate people'. 

Sarah would've been greatly contented if she had been sleeping peacefully. But instead she was dreaming…but she could feel the fear coursing through her body, she could feel the terror, almost as if it was real…

__

There were two people in a dark cold dungeon-like room. They were talking. One had a low cruel voice…the other sounded scared as if he was terrified of being there. A huge snake was circling, round and round the tall man who was speaking. 

He has escaped once again, Wormtail…

Yes, master…

It must not happen again.

Yes, my Lord.

We need something that will draw him here.

B-but, m-my L-lord, h-how will y-y-you do t-that?

That is what you will need to find out, Wormtail.

How?

Find what he values most…it will be a start.

What about his girlfriend, the Muggle girl?

A high pitch laughter filled the room. 

Wormtail, find out what he values most.

But, he d-does v-v-value her…

You mean you believe he really loves her?

Y-yes m-my L-lord. Even if he doesn't love her, they were still best friends before…and the Weasley boy…him too.

No…no, they will not work…that would be too obvious. Find out, Wormtail.

Yes my Lord.

Harry Potter and Sarah Riddle awoke with a start.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: I hoped you liked it. The part where Voldemort said Harry didn't value Hermione…don't think that he doesn't! I know it's kind of confusing…but Voldie doesn't understand love…so just kind of, I don't know…don't think about that…

Please review NO FLAMES PLEASE!

__


End file.
